Érase una vez
by yubari-chan
Summary: En un país lejano vivía una princesa llamada Robin a la que su padre encerró en su castillo cuando tenía 8 años. Ahora espera al príncipe que la rescate.


_Hoola!_

_después de mucho timepo vuelvo a publicar. Esta es una historia que he escrito apra el club de fans de Zoro xRobin en .es/foro_

_el link: .?f=4&t=5243&sid=_

_había que basarse en una imagen: .?t=1268766996_

_y yo he hecho lo que he podido xD_

_sin más, la historia. Espero que guste, y por favor, un review no cuesta tanto._

* * *

Érase una vez, en un reino muy muy lejano, una pequeña princesa. Sus cabellos eran suaves como la seda y negros como el azabache, su piel tenía el color dorado de la canela, y sus ojos eran el vivo reflejo del mar. Se llamaba Robin.

Robin era para su madre, la reina Olvia, el mayor tesoro que podría jamás tener. Su padre, el rey Spandine, tenía celos de la pequeña, porque la reina le prestaba más atención a la niña que a él.

Cuando Robin tenía ocho años, la reina contrajo una terrible enfermedad, y a los pocos días de caer enferma, murió. El rey, sin su esposa y con total libertad para hacer lo que quisiera, ordenó a sus vasallos Aokiji y Sengoku secuestrar a la princesa de su cama mientras dormía y encerrarla en un castillo custodiado por un gigante.

Aokiji y Sengoku, con gran pena, obedecieron las órdenes del rey Spandine, y encerraron a la pequeña princesa en un enorme y vacío castillo llamado Thriller Castle, en el extremo contrario del reino del palacio en el que había nacido.

Robin lloró y lloró, y suplicó que no la dejasen sola en ese lugar, que era grande, oscuro, estaba vacío y frío. Ella no era una niña caprichosa, así que Aokiji y Sengoku nunca la habían visto llorar. Sin embargo, el miedo a que el rey les cortara la cabeza fue superior a la lástima por la pequeña.

Encerraron a Robin en la habitación más alta, de la torre más alta del castillo, y se fueron. La princesa esperó a que se desvanecieran los pasos por el pasillo, y entonces abrió la ventana. Cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse no un hermoso paisaje de montañas, sino una enorme cara perteneciente a un aún más enorme gigante, que chilló al verla.

–¡Eh, eh, eh! –llamó Robin–. Que aquí soy yo la secuestrada, por lo tanto soy yo la que debería chillar.

El gigante la miró curioso.

–Jo, es que me habías asustado. Pensaba que eras la otra princesa, la del pelo rosa. Me llamo Saul. ¡Dereshishishi! ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

–Soy Robin, y ya no soy una princesa, porque las princesas viven en palacios, y se convierten en reinas, y yo no vivo en un palacio ni me convertiré en reina, porque mi padre, el rey, no quiere.

–Horohorohorohorohoro… –se oyó desde las profundidades del castillo. De la gruesa pared de piedra salió una chica con el pelo rosa y vestido de princesa–. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto no es un palacio? –preguntó.

–Es frío, oscuro, está vacío y todo es de piedra. Además da miedo y hay un fantasma –contestó, señalando a la chica–. Los palacios son calentitos, luminosos, y las paredes son de mármol. En los palacios vive mucha gente, vive el rey, le reina y los príncipes y princesas, con los criados y otras personas. Y muy importante: no hay fantasmas –concluyó, sacándole la lengua–.

–Pues éste es mi palacio, yo soy la princesa Pellona, y ya no hay gente porque hace años una bruja los mató a todos y sólo me conservó a mí como fantasma.

–¡Ah, claro! –exclamó Robin–. Yo he leído ese cuento, pero no decían que el palacio de la Princesa Fantasma fuese un castillo feo, ni tampoco que hubiese un gigante llamado Saul con ella.

–No, no –explicó Saul–, yo llegué mucho después, cuando me perdí en el bosque. Cuando me encontraron, decidieron que no hacía falta que volviera, que estaba muy bien aquí cuidando del castillo. De todas formas yo quería quedarme con la princesa Pellona.

–¡Aaah, claaro, entonces el cuento necesita una continuación! Yo puedo escribirla, yo puedo escribir la continuación de vuestros cuentos, y puedo escribir el mío. Ya que no puedo salir de aquí… Pero no tengo papel ni pluma…

–Eso te lo puedo traer yo –se ofreció Saul–. La puerta está encantada con un hechizo que hace que sólo un príncipe verdadero pueda abrirla, pero puedo traerte cosas por la ventana.

–El hechizo también evita que tú salgas por la ventana o te caigas, así que no podrás salir de ahí hasta que llegue un príncipe –añadió Pellona.

Así, la princesa, el gigante y la fantasma (¡Eh, que yo también soy una Princesa!) se hicieron amigos. Los años pasaron y pasaron, y Robin creció y se convirtió en una preciosa muchacha que se pasaba el día leyendo, escribiendo y conversando con sus amigos. La historia que estaba leyendo ese día era la de "El Príncipe Sanji". El cuento concluía así:

"…_Y, desde ése día, el joven príncipe Sanji y su unicornio Chopper vagan por los reinos de nuestro mundo buscando a su princesa, para rescatarla de su prisión y casarse con ella."_

Robin sonrió y se asomó a la ventana, como todos los días a hablar con Saul, pero él no se encontraba frente a su ventana, sino que estaba mucho más lejos, mirando al horizonte.

–¡ROBIN! –llamó– ¡Se acerca alguien montado en un caballo!

–¿A mi no me avisas, grandísimo patán?– protestó Pellona, al lado de Saul.

–¿A ti para qué? Si ya estás muerta… ¡Dereshishishi!

Pellona volvió enfurruñada junto a Robin, después de llamar de todo al gigante.

–¿Ves de quién se trata?– preguntó la princesa, intentando identificar la figura desde la distancia de su torre.

–No… Está muy lejos aún.

Las dos princesas se quedaron mirando como al figura se agrandaba cada vez más hasta que reconocieron a un unicornio blanco, llevando a un chico rubio muy guapo, vestido elegantemente con ropajes muy caros, adornados con piedras preciosas. Con una mano se agarraba a su montura, con al otra alzaba una espada. Al llegar junto a Saul, descabalgó y apuntó con la espada al gigante.

–Tú, monstruo horrendo que mantienes cautiva a esta hermosa princesa –señaló a Robin, en la ventana–, hallarás la muerte a manos de mi espada, yo, el príncipe Sa…

Saul había agarrado la espada del presuntuoso príncipe y se la había arrancado de la mano.

–¿Vas a matarme con un alfiler? ¡Dereshishishishi!

Detrás de Saul apareció otro hombre, este mucho más corpulento que el príncipe y desde luego mucho más amenazadazo. Tenía el pelo verde y la ropa vieja y gastada. Como adorno llevaba tres pendientes en su oreja izquierda, y una espada en cada mano, pero sujetadas a una faja verde tenía no dos, sino tres vainas vacías.

–¡Eh tú, pelo mayonesa! ¡Devuélveme la maldita espada!

El príncipe pegó un salto y le arrancó la espada al gigante, que se reía del color del pelo del nuevo visitante. Con la espada en la mano de nuevo, echó a correr hacia el castillo, con el tío del pelo verde tras él.

–¡Voy a rescatar a la princesa, marimo! ¡No dejaré que te me adelantes!

–¿Qué coño dice este de una princesa? ¡Eh, nenaza, que yo sólo quiero mi espada!

El rubio corrió y corrió hasta las escaleras que conducían a la torre de Robin, y empezó a subirlas a toda velocidad. El marim… perdón, el chico del pelo verde, lo seguía infatigable.

El príncipe llegó a la puerta de Robin… Y no fue capaz de abrirla.

–¡Hime-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, ábreme la puerta! No soy un malvado gigante, soy el encantador y perfecto Príncipe Sanji.

–Sanji-san, No es que yo no quiera abrir la puerta –contestó Robin desde el interior–, sino que esta puerta sólo puede ser abierta por un príncipe verdadero.

Sanji se quedó blanco y dejó caer la espada, que fue inmediatamente recogida por el peliverde.

Éste último siguió avanzando y empujó la puerta, que se abrió con facilidad. Robin se quedó perpleja al ver entrar en su cuarto al chico zarrapastroso portando tres espadas.

–Parece que mi primer visitante no es como yo esperaba, ¿no, Kenshin-san?

El peliverde se había quedado prendado de la belleza de la princesa, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos azules contestó

–Pues creo que no. ¿Qué querías, un príncipe afeminado, que dijese palabrerías y que montase un corcel blanco?

–He dicho que no eres lo que esperaba, pero no he dicho nada de que no fueses lo que quiero, kenshin-san. Solo me tiene intrigada el por qué tú has podido abrir la puerta, y el Príncipe Sanji no.

–Fácil. Yo soy el Príncipe Roronoa Zoro, hermano de la princesa heredera al trono del Reino Yubashiri, Kuina. Ése, –señaló a Sanji, que lloraba en el suelo– es el hijo del cocinero de mi palacio, que siempre quiso casarse con una princesa y ser un príncipe encantador y pedante. De hecho, es más príncipe que yo, solo le falta la sangre azul.

Robin esbozó una media sonrisa. Era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Zoro la agarró por la cintura y se acercó a ella. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron, sus labios se acercaron y….

–¡UN FANTASMAAAAAAAAAA! –era Sanji gritando en el pasillo, ante una muy divertida Pellona.

–Horohorohorohorohoro… ¡Que chico más guapo! ¡Mira, Robin, es el príncipe que ha venido a rescatarme a mi! Tú puedes quedarte con el zarrapastroso ése –le sacó la lengua–.

Sanji echó a corre por las escaleras, y Pellona fue tras él, decidida a casarse con ese príncipe tan maravilloso que había encontrado.

Saul los vio huir del castillo y decidió seguirlos, ya que se había dado cuenta de que amaba a la oscura y cruel Princesa Fantasma.

En cuanto a Zoro y Robin, se fueron al reino Yubashiri, se casaron, fueron felices, comieron perdices, y al rey Spandine le dieron con los huesos en las narices.

* * *

_Gracias por leer :)_


End file.
